Jam:Nitromare
|credits='Art/Programming' 53xy83457 Music JosepWh |music='Falling, Flying, Out of Control' Chase, Spider Teeth Demon }} Nitromare is a multidirectional shooter created by 53xy83457 for the Nitrome Jam under the theme "Dreams". The player controls Cuboy in a series of levels that involve surviving against dark coloured Cuboys, a plane and other creatures and objects. Controls * WASD keys - Move * Arrow keys - Shoot in respective direction * M key - Mute / unmute sound * Z key - Restart level (after dying) Levels Each level of Nitromare involves survival for a period of time. Most levels involve Cuboy being pursued by dark Cuboys. The levels are given names. 1 - Trapped The player needs to shoot to the right to clear a path for Cuboy to escape. Cuboy then travels through a pipe into the next level. 2 - Falling Cuboy appears to be falling against a blue sky setting. Multiple dark Cuboys descend and the player is to avoid or destroy them by shooting them with the gun. This level can be completed by moving left and right quickly while shooting. The level ends with Cuboy falling on to a plane, which he uses for the next level. 3 - Flying Cuboy is in a pink plane and has to destroy a flying dark cuboy. A strategy for this level is to move around the flying dark cuboy firing bullets whenever the player passes it. Upon destroying it, the plane throws cuboy off of it. 4 - Out of Control Cuboy is now falling through the air and has to destroy its rogue plane. The plane occupies the right side of the screen and moves vertically, while cuboy starts on the left side of the screen and can move anywhere. The plane will move vertically and slowly fire bullets, until it reaches the floor/ceiling, upon doing so reversing movement direction. A method to destroying to plane can be done by moving in sync with the plane and fire, but be in a position so that the bullets are avoided. Although the bullets may at first miss the plane, they will eventually hit it. Upon reaching the floor or ceiling, the player should begin to move in the opposite direction before the plane does. 5 - Chase This level takes place in a desert, and puts Cuboy against an oncoming horde of dark cuboys. Cuboy starts in the middle of the level, while many dark cuboys will continually enter the stage from every direction except the top of the screen, and continue to do so for the rest of the level until it ends. Remaining near the centre of the screen allows for movement in any direction as the cuboy enemies close in on the protagonist. 6 - Spider This level takes place in the desert and introduces the spider, a boss that will jump into the air and land on the ground. While jumping in the air, a shadow appears where it will land, and upon landing, it will stay stationary the entire time in its spot, before jumping again in the air. While stationary, it will not attack at all, and while in the air, it will move its shadow towards the player. The player has to shoot the spider to kill it. Similar to the last level, dark cuboys will enter the level, but this time there are significantly less dark cuboys will enter at the same time. The player should focus on shooting the dark cuboys while avoiding the spider's shadow and only shooting it when Cuboy is not vulnerable. 7 - Teeth This level is set among two rows of large teeth that stretch horizontally across the screen. Cuboy is restricted to moving horizontally above the bottom row. The main hazard of this level is a revolver that will randomly appear at a point that is above the edges of the teeth, and upon appearing it will fire down a blast that will kill Cuboy on contact. Cuboy has to shoot the teeth in either to destroy them. Upon destroying them, explosions will appear around and the player will advance to the next level. 8 - Demon The demon is the final boss of the game, and it requires more damage than other previous bosses. The demon warps to random parts of the screen and can randomly perform several attacks, such as: *Spawns vertical laser beams *Spawns horizontal beams. *Spawns lattice shaped beams. *May not do anything *Causes dark cuboys to enter the level Enemies *'Dark Cuboys' - Fall or often move toward the protagonist Cuboy and harm him on contact. They can be destroyed with a single gunshot. *'Flying Cuboy' - Only appears once in level three. It flies towards Cuboy and shoots out four bullets in each direction each burst. *'Enemy Plane' - Appears in level four. It flies up and down and shoots a bullet at Cuboy. *'Spider' - Appears in level six. It jumps up and tries to land on Cuboy. *'Teeth' - Appear in level seven. Aligned in rows on the top and bottom of the level. They try to shoot Cuboy. *'Demon' - Appears in the final level. It teleports around the stage and summons lasers and dark cuboys. Development Gallery nitromare-thumbnail.png|The game's thumbnail Nitromare menu.png|The game's menu Category:Shooter games Category:Nitromare Category:Jam games Category:Action games Category:Level-based games Category:Available Jam games